The Villagers of Westfell Dell
Looking for a smith to repair your sundered armor? Or a Mason to build your farm a crop-wall? Maybe you need a strange new artifact identified to reveal iys magic enchantments, Westfell Dell may be a tiny hamlet in the flower strewn Alpine highlands, but it is also a wealth of good people and a hub of skilled trade and craftsmen and women. The following list outlines who is to be founf in Westfell Dell and what they might be able to provide for you as resources Matron Willowberry - a slightly older woman (38-40 years old) of the village who is kindly and helpful. She is widowed this last year and appreciates male company at her table and in her house. She likes to care for men with food and comforts. Her cooking is amazing and just being around her is comforting and relaxing. She very much wants to have children. Her first name is Belle [[Maid Terra|'Maid Terra']] - a lissome, sloe-eyed, maiden of 22 years with a beautiful figure and pretty features. She sews and crafts clever things. She is always nicely dressed and her hair is always prettily made up with beads and barrettes and ribbons. She is the apple of the eyes of many unmarried men of the village. She is Belle's daughter. Grandmother Pallover - Sometimes called Granny Palaver for her tendency to talk your ear off. This ancient (93 years old ), haggard and bent old crone knows just about anything that has ever been committed to folksy wisdom, every "Old Wives Tale" and every homespun, common adage ever spoken. She spins and weaves almost endlessly in her golden years. Her cloth is strong and well made (masterwork) and cleverly patterned or embroidered. She is the village midwife, the herbalist, the healer and witch for the village. She is the source of all advice for anyone with troubles who will go to her. She is Belle Willowberry's grandmother Terrence O'prisko - the Kindly Woodsman. A good guy. He is liked by everyone and is always reasonable and decent. He makes a modest living chopping wood for lumber and firewood. Minds his own business but always lends a sympathetic ear. He can be counted on to pitch in on a tough job. He is good to his wife and kindly to his son Hansel and daughter Gretta. And he is competent at many kinds of handiwork. He is a great guy to have helping you out. Thorvald Hafdanderson -A gruff old codger, about 65. ''He's been a cobbler, a tanner and a brewer in his days but is now mostly a drunk and handyman. He can be a bit much after time but small doses of him are okay. He does craft a very respectable beer and mead though. His family are originally from the Heldann Freeholds and he still has many (German/Viking) viewpoints and cultural personality habits . '''Zoltan Meszaros' - The village carpenter and handyman. He also does woodwork and carving and works at brewing with Thorvald, his friend. He is also the cooper and Cartwright for the village as need be. He likes to smoke and always has a pipe and tobacco on him. He is a frequent guest at Belle Willowberry's table. He will always help out someone who needs an extra hand. Nimrond HearthElm - A middle aged bachelor with great skills at scribing and illuminating and painting and sculpting. His fountains and gargoyles adorn many homes and yards in the village. And he writes anything for the village that needs to be written. He lives in a comfortable cottage which is filled with a profusion of curios and artifacts he has collected through travel and trade. He amassed a comfortable savings in his youth and lives nicely on the proceeds. He knows a little about many subjects and enjoys philosophy and scholarly things. He is constantly writing in a huge book, though no one in the village can read. Lizzy Flaxenfield: A Sheppardess, goatherd, swineherd and horse-groom with a love of animals and the attention of boys. She tends to all the communal animals of the village. She keeps pigs in a pen next to the stable at the edge of the village. She loves horses and rides every day. Sheep and goats roam the valley just through the woods where she and her two Sheppard dogs keep her flock together and an eye out for wolves. She has a slender figure and is not very tall. She has pretty blonde hair. She can knock a bird out of the air with a sling which she also uses to keep wolves away from her sheep, along with her dogs, who will stand up to any foe at her command. Her widowed Grandmother lives in a small cottage out in the woods. Lizzy can often be seen walking the trails through the woods to her grandmothers house with her bright red riding hood and cloak flashing between the trees. Jenny Hanniver - Once a sailors wife, a beautiful redhead with green eyes and a sadly tragic disposition. She keeps to herself and can be heard singing haunting sailing melodies by a tree-lined grotto with a beautiful pool in her back yard. She is very beautiful and very reclusive. She sails a tiny boat down the river a short way through the forest to the great lake near the heart of the woods and comes back with a boatful of fish every few days which she dries and cures or skins and de-bones and sells in the village. Brom Van Tassell- a huntsman once in the service of the Ravenlocke Lords of the House of Westfell. Now he lives in the village where he courts the ladies and hunts in the surrounding woods. He trades meat and pelts, dresses in the livery of the servant of an aristocrat and is a smooth character with women. He is athletic and handsome and quite good with a bow and the setting of traps. He is the Bowyer/Fletcher of the village as needed and his work is solid and dependable though not masterful. Reginald D'Oakland - Stone mason and farmer. Considered a town-father and yeoman of the village. He one worked on the building of the Great Temple at Westfell Dell. A Cathedral built by the Order of Chardastes, famed for their magical bell and little known deity. He has many visitors from out of town and curious villagers have remarked on the strange handshakes and peculiar conversations overheard from these travelers. He has great skill as a sapper and mason. His earthworks and stoneworks are well built and long lasting. He is a sober and charitable man in his 50s. His wife is a good woman of strong character, very sensible and down-to-earth. Connor MacLannister -An honest smith. He can repair weapons and armor, having gained experience during the Dark Tribe Uprising but cannot make weapons. His skills lie in farm implements and household goods and gates and decorative ironwork. His wife, Heather, blows beautiful glass bottles and bowls and makes stained glass windows and is the glazier of the village. They create many handy works together with the help of their children Jack and Jill, good kids who follow in their parents footsteps. Jack Robin - A poor but goodly farmer. At constant battle with the forest in terms of overgrowth and pesky animals, Jack maintains a small glade separated from the forest by an ancient wall from the Hyborean Empire. He grows all sorts of vegetables and roots and berries which he takes to the market at Wooten Major once a month in a little wagon drawn by a run-down old donkey. He and his elderly mother have a prize milk-cow that is their sole valuable possession. His mother, Marion, once a nurse and nanny for the Ravenlocke Lords of Westfell, now spends her time knitting and sewing and trading tales with Granny Palaver and Old Lady Flaxenfield. Mayor Balthus Van Tassell - A portly, jovial old gentleman, father of Brom and husband to the busybody Elvessa. He is caring and compassionate and well liked by the townsfolk. Elvessa on the other hand is nosy, disapproving, sour and generally avoided but tolerated by the many friends of Balthus. He has an adopted daughter Katrina and two mighty wolfhounds Azazel and Belial who are completely friendly to townsfolk and absolutely ferocious toward strangers. They have killed a bear by fighting it together and have often fought and won against lone wolves who prowl too near the village. They are absolutely loyal and obedient to Balthus and instantly follow any command he gives them. He and his family are the only people, aside from Nimrond, in the village who can read and write. Category:Characters Category:Villagers of Westfell Category:Westphalia